Jessica's Sleepover
by XxTayTayxX
Summary: When Jess plans a sleepover Bella see's the perfect opportunity to tell everyone about her and Edwards upcoming wedding.    set as if they had got engaged while they were still at school
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer all characters belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer

* * *

"Bella, hey I have to talk to you, I have the best news!" Jessica squealed the moment I stepped out of Edward car I could hear him chuckling behind me and mutter

"Bye Love, have fun I'll see you soon" I glared at him using my best angry girlfriend face but he just keep chuckling.

"So what's up Jess?" I tried to put on my best excited voice

"Well I have the best news, my parents are going out of town and normally I would throw a massive party but this time I'm thinking we could have a slumber party, with everyone well not everyone but our group, I'll fill you in, in class" before I could even think up an excuse to get out of it, she fluttered away to tell other people.

As I walked through the doors I felt a pair of ice cold arms wrap around my waist, "You knew what she was going to do and you ditched me!" I exclaimed

"Alice saw what would happen if I had have been there and trust me you would have hated it even more than you did this version, so what do you think, should we go love?"

"Go where? To Jessica's sleepover? Ha! You have finally lost the plot Emmett's been telling me it's going to happen but I didn't believe him"

"Come on love, it would be funny Alice would love it a normal human slumber party with makeovers, gossiping, and you know usual girly sleepover stuff it would get you out of Bella barbie time for a while"

"You really want to go to this don't you?"- He nodded –"Fine, we will go" Edward grinned down at me tightening his hold around me before letting my head to my first period class.

Jess bounced into class just after me walked in "Hey Bella, ready to hear the plans for this weekend?"

I tried to mutter up a smile but it came out as what I imagine to be more of a grimace "course jess it's going to be great"

"Okay well everyone is going to turn up at about 6ish so we can order tea, were having pizza so bring some cash to chip in and a drink and snack would be good if you or Edward are picky about what you eat then we are going to watch movies and truth or dare you know normal sleepover stuff"

With Edward by my side that didn't seem so bad, Friday night just might be the perfect time to tell them about the Engagement, a night that just under an hour ago I was trying to get out of I am now actually looking forward to I thought with a smile on my face.

**Please comment if i should continue of not :) **


	2. Chapter 2

I would just like to say thankyou to everyone reading and reviewing. It means the world to me :) Hope you enjoy xx

Extra Thanks to Liz-tneb :)) 

* * *

Friday passed quickly before I knew it I was sitting on my couch with Edward watching some cheesy movie waiting for Alice to show up so we could head over to Jess's place, even thought I was me who decided that it was time to tell our friends about our engadment but that didn't mean I wasn't nervous as hell.

As if he was borrowing jaspers gift he sensed my unease he quietly murmured "Calm down love, they are our friends they will be happy for us"

"I know they will be happy for is but I'm still nervous, are you sure we shouldn't pack? " I replied trying to change the subject

"I'm sure, Alice has got it covered "I held back a groan I hoped she wouldn't go overboard

"My ears are burning , Hurry up if you want to check what's packed before we leave" a musical voice called from behind me causing me to just about jump out of Edward's arms

"God! Alice human in the room make a noise or something" I gasped clutching my hair

"Oh don't be such a drama queen and come check what I've packed I also have a outfit for you to wear over there"

"What's wrong with my outfit?" I questioned looking down at my jeans and flannel

"Nothing love you look beautiful" he turned around and shot Alice a warning look

"Nothing I just think you will like this better" she replied pulling some comfy looking light wash jeans, a grey long sleeve swoop neck top and a familiar blue hoddie with Cullen 17 on the back as well as some blue high top chucks that matched the hoddie. All in all it actually wasn't too bad; I was slightly less worried about what she had packed.

"Now hop to! Go get changed then I will show you what I have packed" Alice said pushing my up the stairs

I looked in the mirror after changing surprised at how good something so simple looked. It was also an added bonus I was basically branded as Edwards.

"Come Bella we have to hurry" Alice called excitedly. As I walked in I noticed the spread of clothes, none of them actually belonged to me "Alice" I groaned

"What silly the majority of the stuff, I stole from Edwards's closet" she pointed to the sweats, long sleeve shirt and the zip up hoddie the I assumed were my PJ's for the night. There was also a new pair of Shinnies for tomorrow as well as a really cute dark blue and black chequered shirt and dark blue tank top. All in all I was pretty grateful as far as Alice goes this is pretty laid back.

"You Like?" Alice asked grinning as she packed them back into the bag vampire speed and ran out to the car

"I love them thankyou Alice, Looking forward to tonight?" I asked as soon as we are sitting down speeding to Jessica's

"I can't wait it's going to be so much fun I'm going to get to do peoples hair, makeup and nails without them complaining" she grinned shoving me as we got out of the car and

"Hey Hey easy on the soon to be Mrs Cullen I don't want you to break her, before we tell everyone we are getting married" Edward grinned tugging me so I his arms were around my waist. And reaching forward to knock

"Edward, Bella, Alice you guys came! Come in come in everyone's here we were just waiting on you guys so we could order Pizza, what are you in the mood for?" she asked settling down in the loveseat with mike

"I don't mind I'm pretty easy ill just eat a bit of whatever left over"

"Me too "Alice chirped in

"Yeah same here I don't mind so just order whatever you guys want" Edward smiled sitting behind me so I could lean back against him with his arms around my waist

"Okay after I order pizza ill put on one of the movies they are over beside the TV if anyone wants to choose" Alice quickly rushed up to the TV and began browsing through the stack of movies as she flicked through I noticed her eyes glazing in and out, is she really watching the future about which movie we should watch?

"Ooo I love this movie" Alice squealed

"What are we watching Alice?" Jess asked

"A Cinderella story" she grinned showing the movie

"Oh good choice, an oldie but a goodie, can you put it in" jess asked as she returned to her seat with mike

"Have you seen this movie, love?" Edward whispered as he leaned down in my ear

"Nope, I've never been much into movies. I'm assuming if Alice has you have?"

"Yes, multiply times its actually quite good as far as teen rom-coms go"

I didn't reply after that getting lost in the movie it was, like Edward said actually pretty good, until the dance scene where Alice decided that it was time to spill the news.

"Bella you wouldn't wear a dress like that at your wedding would you?" Alice asked turning to me

"Wedding? Since when is Bella getting married? Mike asked

"Uh nice Alice, I was going to tell them slowly"

"You're getting married?" jess gasped

"Oh, so when's the baby due?" Laruen asked glaring at me

"I wouldn't know considering in not having one" I bite back

"If you're not knocked up, why you are getting married?" jess asked confused

"Because jess, it obvious we can't live without each other, I mean look what happened when my family moved, It almost killed us both and it's just a bonus that we will have a legal document showing how much we love each other" Edward replied tightening his grip around me

"I'm happy for you Bella, now to get to the important stuff show me the ring" she smiled reaching for my hand

I rolled up my sleeve "It was Edwards Grandmothers"

"Damm girl that is some rock"

"Yeah I know I'm a lucky girl" I smiled at Edward

"Christ Bella, what is the other massive diamond you have on your wrist

"Other diamond?" I asked

"Yeah the heart?" she replied fingering the charm Edward had given to represent him

"Edward Cullen! You told me that was just crystal!" I exclaimed

He looked sheepish "I knew you would never take it if you knew what it really was so I lied, it was my mother's thought" he added

"Jeepers, we are going to talk about this tomorrow okay"

"Yes love" he muttered

"Damm brother you are whipped!" Ben and Tyler laughed

"Yeah I know my brothers won't let it go" Edward replied smiling

"Okay so how about we get back to the movie?" Alice asked

"So Bella truth or dare?" Lauren asked smirking slightly

I looked over to Alice for some help she smiled and mouthed "truth"

"Truth"

"Honestly how far have you and Edward gone, I mean come on your getting married don't be a prude now" she laughed

"Uhh, that's a privet thing Lauren" I replied blushing

"Come on Bella, we are your friends, you should be able to talk about this stuff with us" jess chipped in

"Yeah come on Bella, even thought he's my brother I want to know you two are so secretive when you're at home" Alice added smirking at me

"Uh honestly we haven't gone that far, we decided to wait until we are married" I gave in glancing at the floor with cheeks I assumed looked like a fire truck.

"Shit. Seriously?" Mike gasped

"Yeah, now can we move on" Edward muttered

"Ha Edward you have no reason to be embarrassed this is how you wanted it right?" I muttered so only he could hear turning to face him

"Yeah when WE decided that I wasn't exactly expecting it to be broadcast, love"

'Hold up, when she says that's what you wanted? Edward is you seriously telling me you turned her down" Alice interrupted whatever conversation was going on between Jess and Mike

"WHAT!" mike exclaimed

"Thanks for that ally" I glared at her

"How did I not know this?" she replied "how has Em not been teasing the shit out of you" she added

"Because he doesn't know" Edward replied

"Excuse me."- Mike muttered-"Edward are you telling me Bella was willing to go further and you stopped her? WTF are you high?"

"I'm not high I'm just respectful or as Emmett calls me, Old fashioned" he replied winking down to me at the inside joke.

"Okay! I think it's time we move on from Edward and Bella's sex life" ang said

"Actually I'm kind of exusted, I'm going to head up to bed" Edward muttered fake yawing

"Yeah me to, where are we bunking jess?" Alice and I asked

"Uh I've set up sleeping bags and blankets in the den"

"I think ill head to bed as well" Ang chirped getting up to

"Okay how about we all head to bed?" jess questioned the remaining people, receiving nods she lead us into the den.

"I'm going to get changed, save me a spot" I grinned at Edward grabbing me bag and walking into the bathroom. After pulling on Alice's choice of PJ's I was pleasantly surprised that they still smelled like Edward.

"Come on Bella, I want to get changed to" Alice called from outside the door

Walking back into the room I was surprised to find only the guys left, and Edward already tucked down in a sleeping bag. He patted the spot next to him

"Nice Pj's now I know where all my clothes are going" he grinned

"Well not my fault they are so comfy, and for the record Alice took these one" I replied slipping into the sleeping bag and snuggling into his bare? Chest

"Are you trying to give all the girls a heart attack?" I asked running my hands over his abs

He shivered "no, mike was just thinking how maybe his 'awesome' abs can convince you not to marry me"

"Ha-ha silly boy, I could only love you, I don't see how some people just can't see that" I replied forgetting we weren't alone and leaning up to kiss him

"Woo guys don't forget about the people in the room" Tyler muttered laughing I broke away from Edward blushing

"Ha don't stress bro, we all know that's as far as they are going to go "mike replied smirking

"Jealous?" Edward grinned

"Why would I be jealous?"

"Hmm I don't know, because she wants me and not you, she gave me a chance and never wanted you?" Edward bite back

Mike didn't get a chance to reply, jess, Lauren and Alice walked back in laughing

"Aww really big bro, you couldn't put a shit on, for me?" Alice groaned spotting Edwards's bare shoulders

"Nope sorry ally" she sighed dramatically

"Well Bella has to sleep with it so I guess if she can deal with it so can I"

"Ha-ha you know she loves it, just like you love the way jazz sleeps don't you A?" Edward replied grinning

"Ha-ha well you would know your rooms next door?" she winked

"So you and Jasper are still together?" jess asked slipping down into a sleeping bag next to mikes

"Yeah he deferred to settle for a year till we can both to Dartmouth together "she replied

"Wow, you're going to Dartmouth?" ang asked shocked

"Yeah we all go accepted so we are all headed there next year, well apart from rose and em they are already out there in the house

"Edward Bella, you guys are going to?" Ben asked surprised

"Yeah, I've been down over the past few weeks setting up our apartment

"You already have an apartment?" jess gasped

"Well the family has a few and we are borrowing it" Edward chuckled

"Ha-ha and we am dam glad you are" Alice chuckled from her sleeping bag

"Shut it Alice, my room was next to yours so you really can't talk" he laughed

"Jeeze you guys have an open family ey?" Tyler asked

"You could say that" I replied laughing

"What do you mean Bella?" mike added confused

"ha-ha well I have stayed there quite a bit, both in Alice and Edwards rooms but Mom and Dad were always really layed back, Em and Rose are quite an example"

"Ha-ha I know right?" Alice laughed

"Emmett and Rose?"

"They are, how you would say, very passionate about their feeling and don't care where or how they express it" Edward replied grimacing

Their words and laughed swirled around me I remember Edward leaning down to kiss my forehead"

"Sweet dreams, I love you"


End file.
